


AM3

by xll310



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xll310/pseuds/xll310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP,还是Arthur把Merlin吃干抹净的故事………………</p>
            </blockquote>





	AM3

**Author's Note:**

> by 阿x丸  
> 2013.8

距离上次梅林被亚瑟灌醉，二人发生了逾越了主仆关系的事以后，已经过了一个星期。梅林除了在事后第二天行动不便，请假休息了一天以外，二人又回复了原来的主仆生活。然而，这只是表面。  
自从梅林休假回来以后，梅林明显感觉到亚瑟的视线更强烈了。如果只是像平时一样的视线攻击也罢了，偏偏亚瑟的行动越来越大胆。  
梅林休假回来的那天，亚瑟叫梅林出去打猎。在梅林心中默默诅咒着亚瑟，挣扎着上马时，早已在马背上的亚瑟居然跳下马来，扶着梅林上马。正当旁人和梅林都感到讶异不堪时，梅林感觉到亚瑟的手正托着自己的屁股，还不时用力地捏着。梅林的脸唰地红了，然而亚瑟只是露出雪白的牙齿恶作剧似地笑了笑，满意地骑上了自己的马。

 

更让梅林感到心惊胆战的事发生在前天。那时，梅林抱着一大桶水来到亚瑟房间里打扫卫生，当梅林从亚瑟身边走过时，亚瑟悄悄伸出脚，丝毫没有发觉的梅林被亚瑟绊倒，慌乱中梅林手中的大水桶中的水全撒在了梅林的身上，当然亚瑟也无可避免地湿了大半。好不容易爬起身，原本准备斥责亚瑟的梅林对上亚瑟兴致盎然的视线，忍不住打了个寒战。  
“梅林，你冷么？”误解了梅林的寒战，亚瑟问道。  
梅林心中暗骂亚瑟，并瞪了亚瑟一眼。  
“你把衣服都弄湿了，当然会冷了，赶快都脱了吧。”亚瑟平淡地说道。  
“你以为是谁害的啊！”终于按捺不住怒火的梅林大吼着，把自己湿漉漉的外套脱下，并狠狠地丢在地上。  
被淋成落汤鸡的梅林丝毫没有发现自己湿淋淋的衣服紧贴着身体，这副模样在亚瑟眼里是如何地煽情。  
梅林原本宽大的蓝色内衣在水的张力作用下紧贴着梅林的身体，胸前的两颗樱桃的形状清晰可见。棕色的棉裤子紧紧地贴在梅林的大腿上，显出了梅林瘦削的身形。加上梅林那气得通红的脸，亚瑟只感到全身的热气都聚集到了下半身。  
“梅林……”亚瑟用略带沙哑的声音叫着梅林的名字，同时抓起梅林的头发，将其拉向自己，并覆上自己的唇。  
“唔！……”早就发现亚瑟图谋不轨的梅林虽然早有防备，但还是敌不过亚瑟的力气。感受着自己的舌头被亚瑟的舌头纠缠着，梅林几度想合上嘴。然而亚瑟的吻已经激烈得让梅林分不清哪一根才是自己的舌头，梅林只能任由亚瑟处置。  
亚瑟的手悄悄从梅林的背后滑入，轻轻地抚摸着梅林背后的肌肤。  
原本因为淋到冷水而冰凉的后背感受到亚瑟手的温热，梅林渐渐放松原本绷紧的身体。原本冰凉的肌肤也渐渐热了起来，梅林雪白的脖子渐渐染上红晕。  
亚瑟的唇短暂地离开了梅林，迅速地脱下了自己的上衣，又再次献上激烈的吻。紧接着，亚瑟掀起了梅林的上衣，用自己壮硕的身体紧贴着梅林。二人紧贴着的前胸都渐渐热了起来。  
随着亚瑟的舌头不断深入，梅林只觉得自己口内干渴异常，每当亚瑟湿润的舌头扫过自己口腔的内壁时，梅林感到一种瘙痒的感觉。渐渐地，这种瘙痒变成了一阵阵快感，流过梅林的全身。一丝丝热气渐渐在下半身聚集，梅林的分身也发生了变化。  
由于二人身体紧贴，感到原本大腿压着的柔软地方渐渐变硬，亚瑟加紧了舌头上的攻势，并开始用身体来回摩擦着梅林。  
早已发现自己的大腿被硬物顶住的梅林原本并未在意，此刻他终于发现那个坚硬的物体是亚瑟的……在他慌慌张张地推开亚瑟，想要从亚瑟怀里逃离时，亚瑟原本抚摸着他后背的手悄悄潜入了他们俩之间，隔着裤子握住梅林的分身。  
“！”要害突然受到攻击，梅林全身僵硬，屏住了呼吸。  
亚瑟握着梅林的坚挺的手有规律地动了起来，梅林的呼吸也渐渐变得粗重。满意地看着梅林的裤子被坚挺举起，亚瑟的手潜入了梅林的裤子中，直接抚上了梅林的中心。  
“嗯……”梅林像是为了抵抗不断涌上的快感，低着头弯着腰呻吟着。原本打算推开亚瑟的手，不知何时变成了紧抓着亚瑟的肩膀。  
当亚瑟准备将梅林的裤子脱下时，梅林的头发上的水滴在了身上，冰凉的触感让梅林的脑子突然清醒了过来，他用尽全力推开亚瑟。没有料到本来沉溺其中的梅林会突然反抗，亚瑟被推得后退了一大步。  
梅林趁机捡起了自己的衣服，忍耐着下半身的抗议，快速奔向门口，大声呼叫着卫兵。  
当卫兵赶到时，梅林早已不见了踪影。只剩下亚瑟一个人懊恼地踢着水桶，身体的灼热久久无法平息。  
梅林在逃出亚瑟的房间后直奔回自己的房间，所幸盖乌斯外出采药，不然梅林有十张嘴都解释不清自己为何会衣冠不整地回来。梅林跑入自己的房间，锁上门后，因为放心而整个人松弛下来，靠着门滑到了地上，不住大口地喘着气。即使经历了一段剧烈运动，梅林的唇间还残留着亚瑟的温度，仿佛忆起了刚才的热烈，梅林的身体又渐渐热了起来。梅林的下身依然充血，裤子的摩擦让梅林肿胀的分身难受不已。无奈的梅林只好伸手掏出自己灼热的中心，缓缓套弄起来。随着梅林手上的动作的加快，梅林呼吸变得急促。很快，梅林的大脑一片空白，他失神地呢喃着亚瑟的名字，同时充血的分身喷出了大量白浊的液体，沾在了梅林自己的身上，甚至脸上。然而梅林沉浸在射精的余韵中，久久未回过神来。  
虽然现在夏天刚过，但天气已经十分凉爽。当梅林回过神来准备换衣服时，他身上的衣服已经干了大半。当天晚上，梅林因为重感冒发起了高烧。当盖乌斯着急地配制着退烧药时，亚瑟悄悄进门。他站在梅林的床边，看着梅林因高烧而痛苦地皱着眉的样子，亚瑟心中暗暗为自己的行为感到后悔。他爱怜地伸出手，轻轻摸上梅林发烫的额头，低声呼唤着梅林。  
原本一直昏昏沉沉的梅林突然感到额头清凉，还听到有人在呼唤自己。于是他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，却看到亚瑟正用着无比温柔的眼神看着自己，那是梅林未曾见过的表情。以为自己正在做梦的梅林凝视着亚瑟那湛蓝的双眸，用干哑的声音重复着亚瑟的名字，随即又沉沉地陷入梦乡。  
看着梅林又沉沉睡去，亚瑟悄悄离开了房间。他在自己的床上翻来覆去，却始终无法将梅林的脸从自己的脑中赶走。

 

梅林喝了盖乌斯调配的药，休息了一天后，感冒很快就好了。今天早晨，梅林按照往常的路线前往亚瑟的房间叫他起床。然而，平时觉得转眼就能到的路程现在却显得十分的漫长。一路上，梅林都在纠结该以何种面目面对亚瑟。好不容易梅林到达亚瑟的房门口，跟往常一样轻轻敲门，也像往常一样没有得到答复，于是梅林轻轻推开门，然而眼前的光景却让梅林呆在了原地——房间里只能用一个词来形容，凌乱。虽然前天梅林洒的水早已干透，但是装水的大水桶还是倒在了路中间。王子两天份的衣服横七竖八地铺在地上，书桌上乱七八糟地堆满了各种各样的文件。  
自己只是休息了一天，房间就成了这个样子……即使是性情温和的梅林也感到相当的恼火。于是梅林大步走向窗边打算拉开窗帘。当然，他也很小心地躲开了地上的障碍物。当他经过亚瑟的床前时，他看到亚瑟紧闭的双目下笼罩了一层浓重的黑影。  
看来亚瑟没有睡好。突然同情起亚瑟的梅林放轻动作，缓缓走向亚瑟，轻轻摇着亚瑟，并叫着他的名字。  
亚瑟翻了个身转到床的另一端，背朝着梅林，很明显是不愿意起床。  
“亚瑟……起床了！”无奈的梅林只好爬上床，轻推着亚瑟的背部。  
然而亚瑟并不理会梅林。再次感到恼怒的梅林用力将亚瑟的身子掀向了自己。当梅林发现亚瑟看向自己的眼神是清醒的时候，已经太迟了。亚瑟一伸手扯住了正要退开的梅林的红色围巾，将梅林拉向自己，献上了一个浓烈的吻。  
感觉到亚瑟的舌头又在撬开自己的牙齿，梅林急忙把亚瑟推开，以最快的速度离开床，拉开窗帘。清晨的阳光让刚醒来不久的亚瑟感到刺眼，他连忙又转过身。这时，梅林用力地掀开了亚瑟的被子，催促亚瑟起床。  
虽然知道亚瑟喜欢裸着上半身睡觉，但突然看见亚瑟健硕的肌肉，梅林脸上还是泛起了红晕。亚瑟懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，缓缓站起。  
看见梅林正在忙碌地捡起地上的衣服的背影，亚瑟忍不住悄悄走到梅林的背后，从后一把抱住了梅林。  
吃了一惊的梅林差点让手上的衣服掉在地上。他深吸一口气，正当他准备说话时，亚瑟更用力地抱住了梅林。  
“亚、亚瑟！”意识到自己臀部后面有硬物顶着，梅林的脸刷的红了。  
“别担心，这是早上的正常现象。”说着，亚瑟很不舍地放开了梅林。虽然亚瑟很想现在就将梅林推倒在床上解决一下“正常现象”，但早上骑士团有训练安排，亚瑟只好忍耐着乖乖坐下，等待梅林送来早餐。新的一天又像往常一样开始了。  
早餐过后，梅林熟练地帮亚瑟穿上铠甲，而亚瑟只是一言不发地看着梅林，好像在思考着什么。梅林看见平时傲慢的王子现在在发呆，以为他没睡醒，便忍不住偷笑起来。  
或许梅林以为亚瑟没有发现自己的笑容，但梅林上扬的嘴角和眼神已经被亚瑟看到。亚瑟突然变得烦躁了起来。梅林一帮他穿好衣服，他马上就走出了房间，留下梅林一个人在原地。  
今天，亚瑟比往常更卖力地投入到骑士们的训练中。在指导骑士们的剑法时，他明显有点狂乱地用剑砍着高文，而高文一脸慌乱地躲闪着。平时定会嘲讽高文的亚瑟今天却一语不发，旁观的骑士们都开始担心了起来。有人悄悄走到拿着盾牌站在不远处的梅林身边，询问他亚瑟发生了什么事。丝毫没有察觉原因是自己的梅林摇了摇头，很担心地注视着亚瑟。恰好，这时亚瑟的余光与梅林对上，二人的视线再也分不开。  
察觉到亚瑟的行动突然慢了下来，被逼急了的高文大喝一声，举起剑直刺亚瑟胸口。梅林和其他骑士的叫声让亚瑟回过神来，却看见高文的剑离自己胸口不过十厘米处，亚瑟急忙向左闪开，但剑尖依然穿过了铠甲，划伤了亚瑟的右臂。  
看到亚瑟的右手血涌如泉，人群陷入了混乱之中。梅林呆在了原地，直到有人叫他的名字，他才抛下盾牌，匆匆忙忙地跑到亚瑟身边，取下自己的围巾绑紧亚瑟的上臂止血。然后梅林跌跌撞撞地回卧室拿来绷带和消毒药，手忙脚乱地帮亚瑟包扎。亚瑟自从被刺到以后就一语不发，眼神锐利地看着梅林将整瓶消毒药倒在他手上，再用绷带包好。  
庭院里的骚乱声惊动了乌瑟，得知自己引以为傲的儿子居然在日常训练中受伤，乌瑟又心疼又恼怒。亚瑟很快就被叫到乌瑟的书房，接受乌瑟滔滔不绝的教训。当亚瑟好不容易能从乌瑟的房里走出来时，已经是下午了。然而亚瑟并没有感到饥饿，他拿着梅林的围巾独自来到城堡的天台上，看着远处陷入了沉思。  
等到亚瑟回到房间，梅林早已等在那了。桌子上摆着亚瑟的晚餐，但是亚瑟没有食欲，扫了梅林一眼后从他身旁走过，径直走向自己的床。  
“亚瑟”梅林打破了二人间的沉默。亚瑟停下了脚步，但没有转身。  
“你是怎么了？”梅林虽然皱着眉头，但语气中还是透露出他的担心。  
亚瑟没有理会梅林，又开始迈向他的床。  
“等一下！”焦急的梅林快步赶上亚瑟，一把拉住亚瑟的左手。  
这时一直沉默的亚瑟突然将梅林按在了柜子上，并把双手分别撑在了梅林的两侧，二人面对着面，距离突然变得非常近。  
“如果我知道我怎么了，我也不用这么烦恼了！”亚瑟略带自暴自弃地说道。每当他开口说话，梅林就感到他嘴里的热气涌向自己，意识到他们靠得如此之近时，梅林感到紧张起来了。  
“当我见不到你的时候，每天每夜，我的眼里看到的都是你的影子。当你在我眼前时，我无论何时何地都只想紧紧地拥抱你，把你的所有占为己有。就连你的笑容，我都想那是只属于我的。”亚瑟神情认真地看着梅林。  
梅林紧紧地抿着嘴唇，红晕迅速在他的脸上扩散开，很快他连耳根子都红了。  
看着梅林可爱的反应，亚瑟忍不住亲上梅林的脸，用嘴唇感受着梅林脸上的热度，随即亚瑟用舌头舔上了梅林的唇。梅林的唇颤抖着，原本紧闭的唇瓣缓缓张开，亚瑟的舌头潜入到梅林的口腔深处。梅林在遭受到亚瑟舌头入侵后，也不甘只有自己受攻击似的回应着亚瑟，不时吸吮着潜入自己嘴中的亚瑟的舌头。对于梅林热烈的回应，亚瑟楞了一下，但马上又用更加激烈的吻攻击着梅林。亚瑟吸吮着梅林的唇，舌头刺激着梅林的舌根。从舌根传来的瘙痒感渐渐侵蚀着梅林的大脑，而瘙痒又渐渐变成难以言喻的快感，蔓延到全身。梅林脸上的红晕也渐渐向下延伸，没有了围巾的遮挡，亚瑟清楚地看到梅林脖子上那妖艳的桃红色。  
亚瑟在继续着激吻的同时揽着梅林，将他缓缓带到床边，引导他坐下。他趁梅林不注意时掏出了梅林为他包扎伤口时留下的围巾，顺势压在梅林身上，将梅林的手紧紧地绑在了床尾的柱子上。随着手上用力，亚瑟感到右臂伤口处传来一阵撕裂似的疼痛，绷带也渐渐渗出血来，好在亚瑟穿着外衣，梅林并没有察觉。虽然亚瑟的动作不太灵便，但脑子早已被快感麻痹的梅林在被绑住后才发现自己的窘样，连忙挣扎着。但梅林的围巾质量甚好，而亚瑟又绑得很紧，梅林又做了许多无用功。  
“亚瑟！快放开我。”梅林气急败坏地叫道。  
“不要。一放开你，你就会像上次一样跑掉吧。”亚瑟的眼神里闪过一丝寂寞。  
梅林敏感地捕捉到了亚瑟的心情，于是他放弃抵抗。“你绑住我要做什么？”虽然知道自己的问题很愚蠢，但梅林还是忍不住问道。  
亚瑟很愉悦地笑了。他的犬齿让他俊俏的脸显得有点可爱，梅林忍不住这么想着。然而亚瑟接下来的举动让梅林后悔有过刚才的想法。  
亚瑟伸出手，摸上了梅林火红的脖子。光滑的触感让亚瑟内心澎湃起来，他凑过头去，用力地吸吮着梅林的脖子，留下一个个深色的印记。  
亚瑟的吸吮让梅林感到一阵酥麻，快感像电流一样刺激着大脑。当亚瑟的舌头舔过梅林的喉结时，梅林全身的热量都开始窜向下半身。梅林不禁开始扭动着身体。亚瑟在梅林的耳边低低地笑着，咬上了梅林的耳垂。梅林大大地颤抖了一下，呼吸变得更粗重了。  
亚瑟不理会梅林的反应，伸出手探向梅林的胸前。他用力撕开了梅林的蓝色内衣，梅林雪白的肌肤瞬间暴露在空气中。突然接触到寒冷的空气，梅林忍不住打了个寒战。  
亚瑟将自己的衣服也脱了个精光。梅林看到亚瑟精壮的肌肉以及他胯下早已朝天挺立的分身，脸变得更红了。但当他发觉亚瑟的绷带被血染红了时，他忍不住皱起了眉头。  
亚瑟让梅林坐在自己的腿上。当然，梅林并不乐意，但当他瞥到亚瑟的右臂时，生怕亚瑟做出其他会让伤口更严重的举动，他只好乖乖地服从亚瑟的指示。  
由于双手在背后的缘故，梅林的胸不由自主地向前挺着，原本就很明显的锁骨更加清晰可见，胸前的两点泛着诱人的颜色。亚瑟几乎可以看到梅林瘦削身体下的肋骨。亚瑟轻轻抚上梅林突出的锁骨，顺着骨头的轮廓从中间滑向一边，又滑回中间，滑向另一边。  
亚瑟轻轻地触碰让梅林感到瘙痒难耐，下半身聚集起的热度和硬度让梅林更加难堪。梅林不耐地扭动着身子，渴望亚瑟让他解放。  
由于梅林坐在亚瑟身上，梅林的动作亚瑟感觉得一清二楚。但亚瑟依然不去触碰梅林灼热的中心，一口咬上了梅林胸前的樱桃。  
“唔……”胸前传来的痛感让梅林忍不住向后仰，但亚瑟双手环抱着梅林使他无处可逃。亚瑟渐渐放轻力度，痛感慢慢变成了一波波快感，让梅林的分身更加坚挺。  
下半身的热度让梅林再也无法忍耐，他挪动着自己的臀部，让自己的坚挺贴紧亚瑟的腹部。同时他也感觉到身下亚瑟火热的欲望。  
忍耐快要到达极限的亚瑟感到自己的坚挺被梅林一坐，他的理性差点就被抛到了九霄云外。他抬起梅林的屁股，猴急地剥下梅林的裤子。梅林早已完全勃起的分身很精神地跳出来。亚瑟一只手握住梅林的分身，另一只手从自己腿间的空隙中悄悄潜入梅林的后庭，一根手指强硬地撑开了梅林的内壁。  
受到前后夹击的梅林大大的颤抖着，前端被亚瑟玩弄的快感把梅林淹没，梅林感到自己快要爆发了。梅林的前端渗出了一滴滴蜜汁，亚瑟的手挑起这些透明的液体，又涂在梅林前端的小孔周围。敏感的部位遭到连续刺激，梅林很快就发出呻吟，下一秒，他的分身吐出了大量的白浊液体。亚瑟放开梅林依然屹立着的分身，用两只手掰开梅林的臀瓣，并将手指加到两根。  
由于梅林坐在亚瑟身上，无论亚瑟怎么掰，梅林的密处都丝毫没有放松的迹象。看到梅林皱着眉头忍耐着异物入侵的样子，亚瑟只好解开了一直束缚着梅林的围巾，让梅林趴在床上。  
梅林被束缚已久的手早已没有知觉，当亚瑟让他双手撑床趴着时，梅林双手一软，上半身直接往床上倒下去。亚瑟伸手从背后抱起梅林，让他保持平衡。当梅林的手好不容易恢复知觉时，亚瑟的手开始不安分地欺凌起了梅林被咬红的乳头。  
由于梅林背对着亚瑟，所以他没有办法看见亚瑟的表情和动作。梅林低着头默默忍耐着亚瑟的触摸产生的快感，当他想到自己现在在亚瑟眼里是怎样的一幅光景时，一阵羞耻感向梅林涌来。梅林不禁更在意起了亚瑟的一举一动，感官都变得更加地敏感。很快，梅林解放过一次的分身再次恢复了硬度，前端渗出的蜜液带出了一丝痕迹，最后晶莹的液体落在了亚瑟的床单上。低着头的梅林看到这番情景，变得更加的羞赧。  
亚瑟看着不住颤动着的梅林，知道梅林已经有所反应。他再次将两根手指放入梅林的密处。不知是因为姿势改变还是梅林已经习惯了亚瑟的手指，这次亚瑟感到梅林的内壁明显松弛了很多。于是他又增加了一根手指，并向更深的地方探索。  
身体内部被强硬撑开的梅林屏住了呼吸，仿佛每一次呼吸都会让自己感到更痛苦。亚瑟敏锐地察觉到梅林身体僵硬，于是他轻轻拍着梅林的背部，用他被情欲困扰时特有的沙哑嗓音叫着梅林的名字。亚瑟的声音像是一种迷魂魔法，让梅林的身体从内部开始火热起来，同时他的身体渐渐放松了下来。  
亚瑟的忍耐终于到达了极限，他抽出手指，当梅林的密处正因为突然的空虚感到寂寞而开始收缩时，远比手指庞大炙热的亚瑟的分身无情地贯穿了梅林的身体。体内强烈的压迫感和撕裂感让梅林感到头晕眼花。初次与亚瑟结合时梅林因为酒精麻痹了感官，所以疼痛并不是很厉害，但这次梅林清醒地感觉到亚瑟的硕大正在他的体内跳动，不断胀大，仿佛是在向梅林夸耀着他的存在。  
剧痛让梅林的身体再次绷紧的状态，内壁也不由自主地夹紧了亚瑟。自从一星期前亚瑟灌醉梅林与他发生关系后，亚瑟没有释放过欲望，加上前几天情欲焚身时被梅林跑掉，亚瑟早已处于临近崩溃的状态。这时亚瑟的欲望的中心被夹紧，让亚瑟的理性崩溃了。亚瑟用力地按着梅林的腰，开始粗鲁地抽插了起来，他已经没有余裕去理会又开始渗血的手了。  
梅林感到自己的体内被翻腾着，内壁被撕裂的地方渗出了鲜血，疼痛让梅林抓紧床单，发出一阵阵痛苦地呻吟。渐渐地，在鲜血的作用下，梅林的体内变得湿润，亚瑟的动作变得更加顺利。痛觉中夹杂着一丝奇妙的感觉，让梅林感到混乱。那种感觉渐渐变得强烈，当梅林察觉到自己的分身在那难以言喻的感觉的作用下再次变得坚挺时，梅林才发现那是快感。从身体深处扩散开来的快感。  
梅林为那种感觉痴狂，他配合着亚瑟摆起了腰，再也顾不得矜持。亚瑟则更加激烈地撞击着梅林的身。二人虽然都一语不发，但彼此的心意仿佛都从二人结合的地方传达给对方，那是浓浓的爱意。  
“梅林……梅林！”快要到达极限的亚瑟急促地叫着梅林的名字，而梅林只能用喘息来回答。  
“哈……啊！”在亚瑟最后的一次冲刺中，梅林达到了高潮。梅林的分身剧烈地抖动着，再次喷出了爱液，在床单上留下了一滩滩痕迹。几乎是同时，亚瑟埋在梅林体内的分身也到达了极限，温热的液体充满了梅林内壁。  
高潮过后的亚瑟将周身乏力的梅林扶起，强硬地将梅林的身子转向自己，再次献上一个浓烈的吻。  
激吻中，梅林感觉到有温热的液体滴在了自己的身上，当他发现雪白的绷带已经完全被血染红，自己的身上滴的正是亚瑟的鲜血时，他从床上跳了起来。然而，他的腰酸软无力。无奈的亚瑟看着梅林再一次地倒在了自己身上……


End file.
